fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Disney Pictures
Walt Disney Pictures is an American film production company and a subsidiary of Walt Disney Studios, owned by The Walt Disney Company. Films Production Company # Raya and the Last Dragon (2020) - G''' - 27/11/2020 # Soul (2020) - '''PG - 19/06/2020 # Artemis Fowl (2020) - TBA - 29/05/2020 # Black Widow (2020) - PG-13 - 01/05/2020 # Mulan (2020) - PG - 27/03/2020 # Onward (2020) - PG - 06/03/2020 # Flight of the Navigator (1986) - U''' - 05/09/1986 Distributor # Untitled Pixar Animation Studios film 3 (2022) - Worldwide - '''TBA - 17/06/2022 # Untitled Pixar Animation Studios film 2 (2022) - Worldwide - TBA - 18/03/2022 # Untitled Pixar Animation Studios film 1 (2021) - Worldwide - TBA - 18/06/2021 # The One and Only Ivan (2020) - Worldwide - TBA - 14/08/2020 # Jungle Cruise (2020) - Worldwide - TBA - 24/07/2020 # Frozen 2 (2019) - Worldwide - TBA - 22/11/2019 # Maleficent: Mistress of Evil (2019) - Worldwide - TBA - 18/10/2019 # The Lion King (2019) - Worldwide - PG - 19/07/2019 # Toy Story 4 (2019) - Worldwide - U''' - 21/06/2019 # Aladdin (2019) - Worldwide - '''PG - 24/05/2019 # Dumbo (2019) - Worldwide - PG - 29/03/2019 # The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018) - Worldwide - PG - 02/11/2018 # Christopher Robin (2018) - Worldwide - PG - 17/08/2018 # Incredibles 2 (2018) - Worldwide - PG - 13/07/2018 # A Wrinkle in Time (2018) - Worldwide - PG - 23/03/2018 # The Blended Family (2017) - USA - PG - 30/06/2017 # Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazar's Revenge (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 26/05/2017 # Beauty and the Beast (2017) - Worldwide - PG - 17/03/2017 # Pete's Dragon (2016) - Worldwide - PG - 12/08/2016 # Finding Dory (2016) - Worldwide - U''' - 29/07/2016 # Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) - Worldwide - '''PG - 27/05/2016 # The Jungle Book (2016) - Worldwide - PG - 15/04/2016 # The Finest Hours (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 19/02/2016 # Big Hero 6 (2014) - Worldwide - PG - 30/01/2015 # Into the Woods (2014) - Worldwide - PG - 09/01/2015 # Maleficent (2014) - Worldwide - PG - 28/05/2014 # The Lone Ranger (2013) - Worldwide - 12A - 09/08/2013 # Oz the Great and Powerful (2013) - Worldwide - PG - 08/03/2013 # Won't Back Down (2012) - UK - PG - 25/01/2013 # Brave (2012) - Worldwide - PG - 13/08/2012 # John Carter (2012) - Worldwide - 12A - 09/03/2012 # Cars 2 (2011) - Worldwide - U''' - 22/07/2011 # Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011) - Worldwide - '''12A - 18/05/2011 # Alice in Wonderland (2010) - Worldwide - PG - 05/03/2010 # Up (2009) - Worldwide - U''' - 09/10/2009 # The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) - Worldwide - '''PG - 26/06/2008 # National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2008) - Worldwide - PG - 08/02/2008 # Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Worldwide - 12A - 24/05/2007 # Bridge to Terabithia (2007) - USA - PG - 16/02/2007 # Cars (2006) - Worldwide - PG - 28/07/2006 # Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) - Worldwide - 12A - 06/07/2006 # Eight Below (2006) - Worldwide - PG - 28/04/2006 # The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe (2005) - Worldwide - PG - 08/12/2005 # Valiant (2005) - USA - G''' - 19/08/2005 # National Treasure (2004) - Worldwide - '''PG - 26/12/2004 # The Incredibles (2004) - Worldwide - U''' - 26/11/2004 # Around the World in 80 Days (2004) - USA - '''PG - 16/06/2004 # Finding Nemo (2003) - Worldwide - U''' - 10/10/2003 # Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) - Worldwide - '''12A - 08/08/2003 # Remember the Titans (2000) - Worldwide - PG - 09/02/2001 # Toy Story 2 (1999) - Worldwide - U''' - 11/02/2000 # The Straight Story (1999) - USA - '''G - 15/10/1999 # The Parent Trap (1998) - Worldwide - PG - 11/12/1998 # Hercules (1997) - Worldwide - U''' - 10/10/1997 # James and the Giant Peach (1996) - USA - '''PG - 12/04/1996 # Toy Story (1995) - Worldwide - PG - 22/03/1996 # The Fox and the Hound (1981) - Worldwide - U''' - 22/10/1981 # Robin Hood (1973) - Worldwide - '''U - 31/03/1974 # The Jungle Book (1967) - Worldwide - U - 18/11/1968 Category:Film Distributors Category:Production Companies